Given a new transit service, determining accurate geometries of the routes that the buses service is a time consuming, complex, and expensive task for transit agencies. Also, for an existing transit service (e.g., Chicago's CTA or New York's MTA) that already knows their route geometries, determining the geometries of new routes of buses after there is an incident such as construction or accident and the buses are re-routed from their original routes just as time consuming, complex and expensive. A manual approach is taken by all transit agencies today whereby people go into the field (i.e. transit service area) with GPS devices and collect and annotate route data over several days. The present invention relates to a newly developed approach that is fully automated where instead of workers going into the field, buses belonging to the transit service produce derived routes. Using localization (i.e. GPS) traces obtained from the buses and the method, apparatus, and/or computer program product, route geometries are able to be accurately produced in real time on demand.